dinosaurfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dinosaur King
This story is based on the disney movie Lion King, and uses dinosaurs as characters, however the roles have changed, as did the history. Here is the cast Simba- Chomper Nala- OC, Tyranna Timon- Littlefoot Pumbaa- Spike Mufasa- Papa Sharptooth() Scar- Redclaw Sarabi- Mama Sharptooth(Tyra) Sarafina- Terri(OC) Shenzi- Screech Banzai- Thud Ed- Howler(OC) Zazu- Petrie Rafiki- Mr. Thicknose Nants ingoynama bagithi baba. Sithi uhm ingonyama Nants ingonyama bagithi baba sithi uhhmm ingonyama ingonyama ''' '''Siyo ngoba Ignonyama Dinosaurs of all species were moving from the current activities, both carnivore and herbivore, young and old, weak and strong, all together. Ingonyama Nengw emabala (repeat) From the day we arrived on the planet, A brachiosaurus walked with her son towards a plain. And blinking, step into the sun, When they walk into the light, the baby is stunned but then gets used to it and spots a herd of animals walking in the field below. There's more to see, then can ever be seen, more to do than can ever be done. There's far too much to take in here, More to find then can ever be found. But the sun rolling high Through the sapphire sky Keeps great and small on the endless round. it's the circle of life. And it moves us all through despair and hope, till we found our place On the path unwindinf. In the circle, the circle of life. A flying pterosaur zooms over the herd and lands on the tip of a large cliff, a huge green sharptooth stands there, and looks at the flyer. He bows, and looks up. The t-rex smiles proudly as a pachyhinosaurus climbs up, when he gets there, he and the t-rex hug. The tyrannosaurus then walks over to his mate who has a newborn lying next to her. The baby looks up when the pachyrhinosaurus gets out a some sand an sprinkes it on the kid's head. He sneezes. The dinosaur gets out a liquid, and smothers it on the hatchling's forehead. He picks him up by the scruff of his neck and walks to the edge. When he gets there, he hoists the baby in the air. Animals below trumpet, and screech in approval. It's the circle of life. And it moves us all. Through despair and hope. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding In the circle, the circle of life. A little rat scurried on the ground. He groomed a little before a claw grabbed him. He squeaked and squealed angrily as a big grey sharptotoh held him. "Life's not fair is it? You see I, well I...shall never be king, huh." Redclaw lamented. "And you, shall never see the light of another day," he chuckled a little. "Adieu." "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" A voice said. Redclaw turned and saw Petrie, his brother's majordomo infront of him. "What do you want?" Redclaw asked. "I am here to announce that king Sharptooth is on his way, so you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning." Petrie huffed. "Oh now look Petrie you made me lose my lunch." Redclaw said as the rat got away. "Ha! You'll lose more then that when the king gets through with you, he's as mad as a trike with a thorn." Petrie scoffed. "Oh I quiver with FEAR!" Redclaw growled as he prepared to lunge at the flyer. "Now Redclaw, don't look at me that way! HELP!" Petrie yelled. Redclaw lunged and caught him in his mouth. "Redlcaw!" A deep voice. Redclaw turned and saw Sharptooth. "Drop him." "Impeccable timing your majesty." Petrie said. Redclaw grimaced and spit Petrie out. "Why if it isn't my big brother. Descending on high to mingle with the commonors!" Redclaw said sarcastically. "Tyra and I didn't see you at the presentation of Chomper." Sharptooth said. "That was today, oh I feel simply awful, must have slipped my mind." ' '